Jugement dernier
by DeesseMew
Summary: Fic impossible a resumer desolée "
1. Introduction

Introduction : 1743

Nous étions censés être les soldats de la lumière qui ne pouvaient pas tomber. Nous étions les étoiles qui éclairaient la Terre de leur lumière bienveillante. Nous étions l'espoir, tout comme le représentait le Phénix, l'espoir certes éphémère mais renaissant à chaque fois. Espoir d'un monde sans haine, sans combat, sans mort innocente. Nous nous battions pour cela. Nous nous battions pour ce que nous croyions être une utopie. Où était Espoir, était Désespoir, à l'affût…

Nous étions censés être humain, juste des humains. Nous étions censés être juste dévoués à une déesse…

Nous marchions lentement dans les allées en ruine du sanctuaire. Nos blessures nous torturaient le corps dans lequel notre âme cherchait refuge. Je ne voyais rien. Mes yeux me brûlaient. Les larmes me brûlaient. Nous avions gagné, certes, mais au fond de moi, j'avais perdu. J'avais perdu une déesse et perdu des amitiés. J'avais perdu des hommes et des femmes à qui je tenais. J'avais perdu celle qui comptait le plus pour moi…Son visage même dans la mort avait été magnifique. Elle avait souri à la mort comme je ne pourrai jamais sourire à cette femme.  
La bataille avait été dure, sanguinaire, mortelle. Je n'avais jamais remis ma cause en question, jamais remis la dévotion à Athéna en question…Pourtant certains doutes planaient en moi tandis que celui qui avait survécu avec moi m'aidait à regagner les douze maisons du sanctuaire. Qu'Athéna me bannisse…

Le soleil rejoignait doucement l'horizon. Une nouvelle journée commencera comme une nouvelle ère. Une ère de paix. Pourquoi perdre tant de vie pour un laps de temps de paix? Oh Athéna dis le moi…

Au fond de moi, je me fis la promesse que plus jamais nous vivrons ce que nous venions de vivre. Plus jamais nous entendrons les pleures du firmament. Plus jamais nous verrons la culpabilité dans les yeux de notre déesse…Mais comment ? Les armures s'activaient de façon aléatoire… La prochaine guerre sainte sera peut être plus meurtrière…

Le sanctuaire était silencieux. Comme ci il observait une minute de silence pour le respect de la mort des chevaliers qui avaient foulé son sol.

Nous étions censés être des soldats…juste des soldats qui partaient en guerre… Pour des valeurs fragiles…Oh Athéna…

A chaque pierre, chaque marche, chaque monument, mon coeur bondissait. Un souvenir me revenait. Un souvenir qui faisait mal. Je ne la reverrai jamais…

Comment avais je pu aimer une déesse? Comment avais je pu, moi un chevalier, oser l'aimer ? Notre amour en tant que chevalier devait être désintéressé, fidèle et fort. Le mien avait osé être bien plus que ça… Oh Athéna, puisse tu un jour me pardonner…

Je te revoyais jeune fille, pleine de vie, alors que tu n'étais que toi… rien que toi… Pourquoi le destin avait il voulu que tu fusses une déesse… notre déesse ? Tu aurais pu être ma déesse… rien qu'a moi… Comment moi, un chevalier d'or, pouvais je rêver que tu ne fusses qu'a moi? Oh ma déesse, pour cette nuit infernale, je te pardonne. Oh ma déesse, pour ce regard infidèle, je te pardonne. Oh ma déesse… pour tout, je te pardonne… comme toi, tu dois me pardonner de ne pas t'oublier.

Nous étions ennemis, amis, confidents, amants… Cette guerre sainte était une punition… J'aurais dû faire mon devoir de tout mon coeur. J'aurais dû passer ces sentiments en dessous de mes sentiments de chevalier. J'aurais dû te laisser à celui qui te méritait…

Maintenant, le sanctuaire pleure ta disparition. Maintenant, nous sommes des brebis égarées.

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire…Oh Athéna, aide moi… Surveiller le réveil d'Hadès?

Que devais-je faire ? Comment empêcher le passé de se répéter ? Comment empêcher les dieux de recommencer ? Comment empêcher que la Terre pleure ses gardiens ?

Dis le moi, ô ma tendre déesse…

_Je te fais la promesse sur mon armure d'or que nous empêcherons le passé de se répéter… La nouvelle Athéna connaîtra joie et amour… peine, certes, mais aucune tristesse comme la tienne…_


	2. Quand deux etoiles se quittent

Chapitre 1 '" Quand deux étoiles se quittent"

Le sanctuaire était calme. Ses chevaliers revenaient de l'enfer dans les deus sens du terme. Jamais on avait frôlé autant la catastrophe. Les prières de la déesse Athéna avaient permis à ses chevaliers de revenir à la vie. Ceux qui précédemment avaient juré fidélité au Pope (Saga) s'étaient retournés vers Athéna, la suppliant de leur pardonner. La déesse les avait pardonné car à quoi servirait de leur en vouloir? Ils pensaient bien faire, ils pensaient faire leur devoir de chevalier.

Les chevaliers de bronze, d'argent et d'or essayaient de guérir leurs blessures qu'elles fussent psychologiques ou physiques. Seiya attendait -un peu forcé- d'être guéri pour revoir sa soeur. Sa soeur perdue depuis des années. Coincé à l'Hôpital d'Athènes, et sur ordres de tous les médecins et de Saori ( les chevaliers l'appelaient Athéna ou Saori) Seiya ne devait pas bouger d'un pouce. L'envie ne lui manquait pas de sauter par la fenêtre pour s'enfuir. Il n'aimait pas l'inactivité.

Les chevaliers d'or reprenaient leur place aux douze maisons. Certains se demandaient pour quelles raisons on les avait ressuscités car c'était leur devoir de mourir pour sauver ce monde. Aiolos du Sagittaire n'était pas avec eux. Cela rendait fou son jeune frère. On avait ressuscité les spectres d'Hadès mais pas son frère…Ç'aurait été trop bizarre? Trop bizarre de voir un grand frère de quatorze ans pour un jeune frère de vingt ans? Lui qui avait sauvé la princesse Athéna…

Deathmask du Cancer regardait avec une certaine tristesse les dégâts de son temple. C'étaient les témoins du combat fratricide entre Saga et Shaka. La maison de la Vierge devait être dans un état beaucoup plus pire. Comment en étaient ils arrivés là? Il faisait chaud cette journée là. Tout le monde se regardait avec une certaine tristesse. Les chevaliers d'or encore à l'hôpital étaient Milo, Camus, Aphrodite, Mû, Shura, Dhoko et Aiola.

DeathMask descendit les marches de son temple qui conduisaient jusqu'à la maison des Gémeaux. Il y rencontra Saga. Celui ci était assis sur les marches de son temple. Il observait l'horizon, l'aire ailleurs. Kanon était prés de son frère, debout et regardant au même endroit. DeathMask trouva le tableau étrange. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les jumeaux réunis. Il n'avait jamais connu Kanon. Pourtant, il sentait que le jumeau était pareil et différent de Saga à la fois. Juste par le regard. Kanon avait un regard plus austère que celui de Saga dont celui ci était toujours rempli de mélancolie. Il s'en voulait toujours - à l'avis de DeathMask - d'avoir tué Sion, l'ancien Grand pope. Tout comme lui, DM (DeathMask) s'en voulait aussi. Il ne faisait qu'obéir au " méchant Saga". Pourtant, il aurait voulu avoir le courage ou le cran de Mû pour partir, pour ne pas obéir à celui qui était censé être le chef de quatre vingt huit chevaliers. Il n'était pas le seul à s'être fait avoir, même l'homme le plus proche de Dieu s'était trompé sur l'identité du Grand pope à l'époque, de ses vraies valeurs et de la cause qu'il défendait. Parlons en de ce chevalier, DeathMask l'avait connu assez arrogant, même presque aussi ignoble que lui dans ses agissements. D'après Aldébaran, depuis qu'Ikky l'avait battu, Shaka était devenu plus "sociable", plus " agréable". Il n'était plus imbu de sa personne. Tous les chevaliers avaient pleuré à sa "mort". DeathMask avait du mal a le reconnaître : Shaka aurait pu battre le trio Saga Camus Shura. Il s'était laissé battre. Il avait décidé de mourir. Pour sauver Athéna, il était allé jusqu'à poussé ses anciens amis à utiliser la technique interdite par Athéna. Maintenant tout était fini. La vie reprenait son cours. La paix était revenue…Jusqu'aux prochaines batailles…

"Elle est à moi!"

Sion sursauta quand il entendit cette phrase. Deux enfants se disputaient une poupée dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Il regardait un instant les deux fillettes se disputer une poupée en chiffon avant de secouer la tête et de se diriger vers la chambre de son ancien disciple. Devant la chambre de Mû, il trouva la princesse Saori qui discutait avec le médecin chef. Elle semblait en pleine forme. Elle portait son habituelle robe blanche et son sourire réconfortant. Les mains jointes, elle écoutait le diagnostique du médecin. Celui-ci, grand, cheveux gris et lunettes grossissantes, tablier blanc et stéthoscope autour du cou, semblait assez inquiet. Sion se doutait que l'état de certains chevaliers était grave. Peut être plus psychologiquement que physiquement. Sion n'avait pour l'instant qu'une seule envie : parler à Dhoko. Il devait lui en parler , très vite…

Saga sortit du temple des gémeaux, descendit les marches et sortit de l'enceinte du sanctuaire. Le temps changeait un peu. Le vent se levait doucement. peut être qu'un orage allait arriver bientôt. Regardant sa montre, Saga se rendit compte qu'il était un peu en retard. Il avait promis à ses amis de les voir à l'hôpital pour trois heures de l'après-midi. Il était deux heures cinquante-quatre. Il n'aimait pas du tout être en retard et encore moins quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien utiliser la vitesse de la lumière pour arriver à l'heure. Un peu de retard ne le tuera pas pour autant. Il se mit donc à courir dans les rues d'Athènes. Certains passants émirent des petits cris de stupeur en croyant qu'il y avait encore une bataille à mener. Avec un sourire sécurisant, Saga les rassura sans s'arrêter. Il décida de prendre un raccourcis en coupant " a travers champs". Ses jambes se fatiguaient de plus en plus tandis qu'il emprunta les chemins parsemé de pierres et de résidus de temples anciens. Créer une autre dimension pour rejoindre l'hôpital? Il aurait bien voulu mais c'était contraire au règlement de chevalier d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour cause personnelle. Il devait se contenter de se lyncher mentalement d'avoir laisser filer l'heure et de pas courir assez vite. Il regarda sa montre de nouveau sans arrêter sa course infernale : Trois heures de l'après-midi pile. Il était presque arrivé. Quelque chose dans l'aire le rendit mal à l'aise. Il s'arrêta, se pencha le torse en avant, les mains appuyés sur les genoux, la tête baissée, ruisselant de sueur et haletant. Après quelque secondes, il reprit enfin son souffle et se redressa avant de jeter un regard autour de lui. Il y avait des colonnes renversées un peu partout, des pierres ici et là de vieux temples. Il y avait quelque chose. Au plutôt : _quelqu'un._ Il sentait un cosmos. Il n'était pas menaçant. Du moins à première vue. Il ne le connaissait pas. Saga fit quelque pas en direction d'une des colonnes reversées. Recroquevillé, tremblant, le propriétaire du cosmos était assis contre une pierre derrière cette même colonne. Saga fit les yeux surpris. Le cosmos que dégageait cette personne était puissant et sans aucune menace vers le chevalier des gémeaux. Saga se mit à genoux près de cette personne, faisant attention que sa carrure, son allure et son armure ( NDA : des mots en ures tout plein XD) ne lui fassent pas peur. Le propriétaire du cosmos jaugea un instant Saga mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il avait de longs cheveux roux feu, un visage claire, des yeux... de différentes couleurs! Saga ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ce ne fut qu'en étant très proche qu'il put distinguer un oeil rouge vif d'un oeil rose. L'oeil droit rose et le gauche rouge. Saga pensait que seuls les Atlants comme Sion ou Mu pouvait avoir des yeux de toutes les couleurs possibles. Et aussi, si cette jeune fille - car c'était bien une jeune fille qui ne devait pas être plus âgée qu'Athéna - était une atlante, elle ne possédait pourtant pas des points de vie comme Mu ou Kiki ou encore Sion. Elle portait une tunique grecque, et une de ses sandales avait quitté son pied. Elle semblait blessée au bras gauche, celui là même qu'elle essayait de cacher sous son autre bras. Saga était encore plus sceptique qu'avant. Si c'était une femme chevalier, elle devrait porter un masque. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant un tel cosmos ne pourrait que signifier une bonne force de combat. Ou serait ce une déesse comme Athéna? Ou c'était bel et bien une femme chevalier et elle avait perdu son masque… Que faisait elle là? Qui l'avait attaquée? Ou s'était elle faite mal toute seule? Tant de questions qui firent oublier à Saga son rendez-vous avec ses amis. Le visage de la jeune fille reflétait la terreur et la peur. Le silence devenait pesant entre eux et Saga prit la décision de le rompre doucement :

"Je suis Saga des gémeaux, chevalier d'or. "

La jeune fille resta muette, les yeux fixés dans ceux de cet étranger.

"Vous ne devriez pas rester là."

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle ne bougea pas, ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un oeil à cette main si gentiment offerte. Heureusement, Saga était plutôt patient et compréhensif.

"Je suis chevalier, répéta t - il. Je ne vous ferai pas de mal.

Et si c'était moi qui te fais du mal ?"

Elle avait dit avec un calme et une douceur presque effrayante. Ses mots étaient sortis de sa bouche comme dans un souffle. Son cosmos n'avait pas changé de nature : toujours sans menace, sans agressivité. Saga savait par expérience que ce genre de cosmos comme celui de Shaka qui possédait ni agressivité ni volonté d'attaquer ne signifiait absolument pas qu'un combat ne sera pas engagé. Le cosmos de Saga était bien plus puissant que celui de la jeune fille. Pas de panique dans ce coté là. Il fallait de toute façon une raison pour attaquer un chevalier d'or du moins en théorie. Tout ce qu'elle risquait en faisant cela c'était les représailles des autres chevaliers d'or.

"J'avoue être sceptique. "

Ce fut la seule réponse de Saga. La jeune fille soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses bras frêles avant d'ajouter :

"Si tu es un chevalier d'or, toi aussi, tu l'as senti. Toi aussi tu as senti sa présence autour de nous. Toi aussi tu es sur tes gardes, prêt à contre-attaquer"

Saga ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens de ses paroles. Une fraction de seconde après cela, il sentit une présence, une autre présence, autour d'eux. Celle ci était bel et bien menaçante. Elle était puissante, très puissante. Avant même que Saga ait pu riposter, un coup venu en traître suffit à l'assommer sous les cris de la jeune fille. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, le chevalier des gémeaux aperçut une ombre prés de lui. Une ombre portante une armure qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Shaka, en méditation dans ce qui restait de son temple, sentit immédiatement le cosmos de Saga s'éteindre brutalement. Il pensa tout d'abord que Saga avait caché son cosmos comme le faisaient quelque fois les autres chevaliers d'or. Non. Si brutalement? La vierge se concentra de nouveau, faisant briller son cosmos doré à la recherche de celui de son ami. Il sentit une autre aura là où il avait senti pour la dernière fois celle de Saga. C'était une aura remplie de terreur comme une souris face à un serpent. Etait ce le propriétaire de cette aura qui serait coupable de la disparition de saga? Non, elle était trop faible pour que Saga soit vaincu comme cela. Shaka n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses recherche car il sentit la présence du jumeau dans son temple. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit les yeux de Kanon des gémeaux remplis d'angoisse. Shaka se releva de sa position de méditation et vint a la rencontre de son ami. Il lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Kanon, sans mot dire, courut le plus vite que ses jambes le pouvaient et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre voir cinq à cinq...Le chevalier d'or de la sixième maison suivit des yeux son ami disparaître au loin, le visage attristé. Alors, les chevaliers du zodiaque ne seront jamais en paix?...

DeathMask arriva dans la chambre de Mu ( il partageait sa chambre avec Shiryu et Shura). Ces deux derniers essayer de tuer le temps en faisant une partie d'échec, assis au fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre. A vue de nez, DM comprenait que Shura perdait. En effet, il avait prit les pièces blanches et Shiryu les noires. Il y avait bien plus de noires que de blanc sur le damier. Dés que DeathMask fit un pas dans la chambre, Mû, qui lisait un livre, en pyjama et une perfusion au bras gauche, bondit de son lit et se plaqua contre le chevalier du Cancer qui ne vacilla même pas d'un millimètre. Le chevalier du bélier entoura de ses bras frêle, le livre dans sa main droite, le cou de celui qui venait de faire un pas dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il ne croyait pas qu'il allait venir. Ce fut une des raisons qui pourrait expliquer la démonstration d'affection du bélier. Le cancer par contre ne fit pas un geste vers celui qui hantait son coeur depuis si longtemps. Il se contenta de sourire intérieurement.

"Echec…fit Shiryu.

Réussite, rétorqua Shura."

Shiryu posa sa Tour sur la case qui faisait "échec au roi" avant de porter sa main droite a son visage. Il sourit bien entendu au jeu de mot du Capricorne. Shura fier de la plaisanterie, croisa les bras et acquiesça juste avant de reprendre un ton un peu trop sérieux pour continuer la partie. Mu se dégagea doucement de DeathMask, le visage rayonnant.

"Je n'y croyais plus, dit il. Tu devais venir avec saga, non?

Je sais. Il est parti avant moi. D'ailleurs, ou il est ce jumeau?"

Mu réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait pas aperçu le chevalier des gémeaux ni senti sa présence dans l'hôpital. Il jeta un oeil au dragon et au capricorne. Ceux ci lui répondirent de la tête " nous non plus".

"On l'a pas encore vu, expliqua Mu. Il est jamais en retard d'habitude.

faut un début à tout."

Deathmask regarda l'heure sur le réveil de Mu : Quatre heure et demi de l'après-midi. Une heure et demi de retard ce n'était pas normal du tout. Peut être que si ç avait été Shura, on aurait pu croire que c'était tout ce qui avait de plus normal ( Shura était d'une ponctualité quasi inexistante) mais Saga...il avait horreur d'être en retard.

"je retire ce que je viens de dire, fit d'un ton extrêmement sérieux le chevalier d'or de la quatrième maison. "

Le bélier lui adressa un regard rempli d'inquiétude. DeathMask lui rassura quelque peu en haussant les épaules l'aire de dire : "Il va venir".

Un éclaire déchira le ciel et la tonnerre gronda soudainement. Si soudainement que Mu sursauta, Shura en laissa tomber sa Reine et Shiryu tourna la tête rapidement vers la fenêtre. Deathmask resta impassible. Le ciel était devenu gris presque d'un seul coup. Un gros orage s'annonçait. Le tonnerre suivant fut plus violent et tout sembla trembler un instant dans l'hôpital. Les plombs sautèrent. Dans le noir presque, Mu s'accrocha a la taille du cancer, enfouit son visage dans son torse. Il avait nullement peur de l'orage. Même il adorait cette démonstration de puissance naturelle. Il avait juste sauté sur une occasion pour se blottir contre DeathMask. Ce qui fut une réussite car le Cancer lui enlaça les épaules tandis qu'un autre éclaire s'abattit.

Sion pénétra dans la chambre de Dhoko après avoir parlé longuement avec la princesse Saori. Cette dernière avait ensuite quitté l'hôpital (Deathmask était arrivé deux minutes après son départ). Dhoko avait une chambre seule. Il était à la fenêtre, assis dans un fauteuil, le regard fixé sur le spectacle de dehors. Le chevalier de la balance semblait exténué. Il avait toujours l'apparence de ses dix huit ans tout comme Sion. Ce dernier s'approcha doucement de son ami et lui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Dhoko tourna la tête un instant avant de s'en retourner sur l'orage. Sion prit place sur une chaise à coté de lui. Durant quelques minutes où foudres et tonnerres s'enchaînèrent, ils ne dirent pas un mot. Sion affichait une mine attristée tandis que son ami se contentait d'un visage neutre. L'ancien pope soupira doucement et partagea le spectacle avec la Balance. Ce n'était peut être pas le moment de faire resurgir des souvenirs…des souvenirs que son ami avait eu du mal à accepter…

Kanon mit deux heures à trouver le lieu ou se trouvait Saga pour la dernière fois. L'orage avait amené la pluie et trempé comme un chien, le gémeaux fouilla toute la zone. Sa respiration se bloqua presque quand il aperçut quelque chose qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Il accourut vers une colonne renversée. Derrière celle ci, l'armure des Gémeaux reconstituée. Elle émettait un rayonnement doux et discret sous la pluie battante. Derrière celle ci, le jumeau de Saga fit une autre découverte, beaucoup plus étrange et même…absurde : une jeune fille aux yeux vairon, aux cheveux roux feu aussi longs que ceux de Shaka peut être, se tenait derrière cette armure, à moitié assise sur les genoux, une main posée devant elle, appuyée sur cette même main. Du sang coulait le long de son visage claire. Et le plus _absurde_ d'entre tous : elle portait une armure d'or. Celle du bélier.


End file.
